


【TRANSLATION】Mau（更新完毕）

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“对于Sybok因为信仰而被Sarek放逐这事儿，Spock一直觉得讽刺，毕竟，Spock自身就有可能就是那信仰的一部分。”Spock的义务，他的目的，便是保护Kirk。但若Kirk察觉这种执着背后的真相，恐怕就要对他敬而远之了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【TRANSLATION】Mau（更新完毕）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975260) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> 【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 我该去做作业的，但这故事我不写出来我难受啊，我的老天。我都不知道该怎么解释这事了。实话说，这本该是篇甜文。甜甜腻腻的那种。迪士尼童话故事的那种甜蜜。结果写着写着就手欠写成这种格林童话风格了。也许是在我写那段关于鸟的段落时……
> 
>  
> 
> 现在看不懂别着急，到时候就懂了。
> 
>  
> 
> 【弃权声明】
> 
>  
> 
> 我不拥有ST以及其中的任何内容，本文不作商业用途，等等。
> 
>  
> 
> 【译者注】这其实是个精神病患Spock的故事……好吧，反社会Spock更合适。看到结尾的话三观还是很正的。这篇文其实很颠覆，但很久没看到这么好的文了。和神夏的《亚当家族》系列很像。

 

Spock知道自己与众不同。

 

并不是基于他的血统，即，一半来自于鲜活的红血种族，另一半则来自相隔无数星球之遥的悖论般的冷血沙漠种族。这方面的与众不同，他再清楚不过了；他的同龄人，他的导师和整个世界从没让他忘记过一刻。但不止是那些；还有些其他的古怪之处他自知不该对他人提起，甚至，或者说尤其，不该对他的家人提起。

 

Spock五岁的时候，他问母亲父亲为什么要娶她然后在基因研究上砸数百万的信用点，就为造出一个他显然一点儿都不想要的混血儿子（他就是这么说的，一字不差）。

 

Amanda Grayson听罢吓坏了。

 

“Spock！”她目瞪口呆地叫道。“哦，他当然想要你；你怎么会想到别的？”

 

（Spock记得很清楚，她回答时选择性忽略了Sarek选择迎娶她的理由。）

 

Spock的父亲似乎很自信，自认为理解问题所在。那天晚些时候，一个凉意渐袭的灰色黄昏，在T’Khut丰盈而苍白的微光照耀下，他把Spock召来，两人一同盘腿坐在室外松软的沙丘上。

 

“Spock，”Sarek告诉他，“你不该把你同龄人的话当成毫无瑕疵的事实。想想你课堂上都学了什么。我曾给出你任何证据让你相信我不想要你么？”

 

Spock没说话。

 

Sarek自信地用诗意的语言对这个问题加以诠释。“谨遵逻辑与证据，则一切豁然开朗。这就是我们控制情感的原因——为的是避免这般误解。”

 

这一瞬间几乎很美好，只是几乎。

 

仅仅是几乎。

 

“你的自控力还需提高，以免让我们蒙羞，”Sarek补充道——这一句话彻底粉碎了那个傍晚潜藏的一切可能。

 

那晚的谈话到此结束。Sarek离开了，似乎毫不在意自己的儿子还在室外并陷入了沉思。Spock呢，他凝视繁星，星光照映在他眼中，让他的双眼几乎闪现出琥珀的颜色。他之前的沉默是因为他知道自己的父亲从不说谎，他很清楚在方才的谈话过程中，Sarek对他的确想要他这个儿子这件事一直避而不谈；尽管Sarek认为Spock什么都不明白，但他的确明白，他掌有指向相反事实的证据，

 

因为Spock记得一切—— **一切** ——包括他出生时那如暮色般的沉寂。他记得冲出黑暗接触光明的那一刻，记得瓦肯女祭司干瘦的手抓着他的躯干将他接入陈腐、清凉空气的那一瞬。

 

他记得寂静地等待，无声地看着包裹他的明亮，等待那些斑斓色彩被赋予实际的意义。虽然在那时看来毫无意义，但他还记得房间角落那个身着暗袍的身影走向前来打量他，记得与此同时叹息着陷入昏睡的母亲。

 

所以他也记得那个暗袍的身影，Sarak，在女祭司把Spock奉上时不起一丝波澜的双眼。

 

“Sarek，你的儿子，”她对他说，仪式化的语言难掩口吻中的喜悦。她依旧期待 **Sarek** 会为此而感到开心。

 

但Sarek看着他幼小而安静的儿子，毫无上前碰触他的打算，只是与孩子晶亮的眼睛四目相对。

 

接着，他别过了脸，这Spock绝不会忘记。

 

“太人类了，”Sarek叹息道。

 

自此之后，Spock觉得……不，否认再无意义。

 

***

 

瓦肯人天生步法轻盈。

 

部分是基因使然，猫科祖先的遗产，余下的则是生存的必须；若想在瓦肯汹涌的流沙中飞速奔跑的话，脚步可容不得一点笨拙。优雅，那是自然，平衡，也无从质疑了。可即便如此，Spock还是一如既往的鹤立鸡群。

 

导师们发现他很敏捷；可能有点儿太过敏捷了。对导师们对他的兴趣，Spock基本上抱着一种不以为然的态度，但接下来，除了体质训练的老师，一些生物与物理老师也一起出现在课上。一开始，他们没有使用仪器，只是看着他，沉默不语，目不转睛。但他知道他们在用眼睛记录，测量，计算，并得出了匪夷所思的答案。最后，终于有人搬来了三录仪，于是Spock刻意环视了一下四周，然后往前一跃。

 

他的脚踝一阵剧痛，与此同时骨头断裂的声音响彻训练场。导师们一拥而上，Spock无动于衷地看着自己错位的脚踝，然后瞥了一眼绊倒他的那个显而易见的洞。这只是一点小小的牺牲。

 

下次回到场上时，他一瘸一拐，迟缓而尴尬，其他学生则轻松地运动、锻炼。Spock康复得很快——“显然骨折没有我们想象中严重，”医师告诉他说，但还是有点不解。“看来我们得校准仪器了”——而他也很快就能轻松优雅地跟上其他人了。他迈着稳定的步伐跑步、移动，再没展现过他曾显露过的那种古怪的流畅与灵活。

 

他们每周都必须接受速度测验，其他的项目则是自愿的。Spock总是最后一个去。他会拿第三名，每次都是，比前一名精确地慢上零点三秒。

 

***

 

若Spock愿意的话，他可以让自己的眼睛闪现出星光一样的琥珀色，每当瓦肯的姊妹星T’khut靠近，她明艳的血红色身影倒影在他的眼中，总会让他看上去格外的凶猛。当然，他不会让别人看到。一个黑暗的冬夜，他放学回家路上与一对夫妇的邂逅教会了他小心谨慎的重要性。

 

那天冷极了——至少是以他所在星球的标准——而Spock只想快点回家。所以他很自然地调整了自己的眼睛来适应环境，这再简单、再本能不过了，于是顷刻间，光明取代了黑暗。

 

但那对夫妇却一下僵住了，猛盯着他看。那男人只是掉过脸去，避免与他目光交汇，刻意的回避很是做作，但那女人的表情则一下子扭曲了，脸上写满了古怪的紧张。他过了好一会儿才意识到那人脸上浮现出的是瓦肯人绝少展露的多余表情，思索片刻后，Spock觉得他可以精准地把那个表情定义为“憎恨”。

 

“E'shau!” 她唾骂道。一句足矣。

 

伴着耳中血液的呼啸，Spock轻巧地飞奔过那两人。他太快了——不可能的快，不自然的快，他知道。他狂奔回家，将夜空中依旧回响着的话语抛在身后。

 

E'shau。

 

“恶魔”。

 

即便进入了家族领地，他也没停下来，抛下迷惑地在他身后吼叫的 I'Chaya，往前奔去。恶魔。这就是他的秘密？难道他的出生除却混血之外还有其他更深的罪孽？某种真正的错误，真正的堕落——真正的 **邪恶** ？

 

Spock不觉得自己有什么邪恶的，却又万分确信自己的确是个什么东西，可到底是什么呢？

 

那晚大半时间里，Spock都在奔跑，跑过瓦肯的沙漠，施展他不自然的 **（不圣洁的？）** 优雅动作攀过坍塌的悬壁。期间有一只野sehlat看到了他便来追，但Spock比它快。那只野兽一边吼叫一边迷惑地看着Spock绕着自己笨重的身躯跑圈，最终只得放弃。这只激励Spock更快，更快，更快地奔跑，当太阳终开始于天边露头，孩子也跪倒在地，自控不再，大笑着，直到笑声被啜泣声取代。

 

Sarek会认为这太丢脸了；Sarek什么都 **不** 懂。

 

***

 

Spock知道别的孩子是怎么看他的，说他不瓦肯，是异类。 **低劣** 。他想证明他们错了，证明整个星球都错了。做点儿什么让他父亲满意的事。所以，实话说，他做出这个决定再平常不过了——提前接受khas-wan测试。Spock知道自己无需为成功率惴惴不安。同他的眼睛能发光以及他的腿能超越现实法则奔跑一样，他知道瓦肯熔炉内没有任何东西会——或者说可以——杀了他。

 

他万没料到I-Chaya的事。

 

le'matya并不危险。至少对Spock如此。他能轻易地赛过它们，有时候它们还是很好的伙伴。自被称为恶魔的那个星夜之后，他还在ShiKahr周围的山脉中游荡过好几回，经常会有只好奇的le'matya跑来探查这位动作优雅的两足闯入者。对它们，Spock有种古怪的亲切，他收回牙齿嘶吼一声，引的耳朵一抽一转，他觉得这理应是不可能的。但无论如何，这似乎意味着些什么，他和它们的幼崽搏斗，对小兽在他身上留下的细小绿色伤口传来的刺痛熟视无睹。事到如今，他恐怕早已对野兽们有免疫力了。

 

但这只le'matya没给他测试、逗弄以显示自己独特性的时间。当时的他他正和I-Chaya在沙漠里漫步，他看到了它阴沉的身影，很近，太近了。它猛一扑过来，Spock转身欲跑，但I'Chaya先一步跃出。

 

_不，不，停下来_ ，他想着，也一并叫出了声，虽已徒劳。I-Chaya没必要这么做。le'matya绝不会攻击一只成年的sehlat，而Spock则很快。他无疑能赛过这只巨兽。但他的希望毫无用处。I'Chaya杀死了le'matya，这已经让他够内疚的了；但更糟的是它身侧长长的绿色划痕里无疑充斥着对Spock绝对绝无效的毒液。I'Chaya在他怀中死去，他不禁凄凉地自问，为什么他被诅咒了。

 

***

 

七岁的时候，大人们告诉他，他该订婚了。

 

“好的，”他回答道，反正他们是不会允许他说不的。他很好奇父母给他选了什么人。他在学校里不跟别的女孩说话，每天大半的时间里他不是在学习就是在陡峭的山巅奔跑。他的家人也对他在野外的动向好奇的很，有一次，他还捉到过Sybok跟踪他。他希望那女孩别学他哥哥。他不知道自己是否能容忍她那样做。

 

但结果是，他根本无需担心这些；他父母没给他找到人。

 

这个过程是，或者说本该是，很简单的。请一位经验丰富的思想媒人，再找来一屋子孩子。由那个媒人浅浅地连接孩子们的思想。测过好几组后，再重新测验那些相容性最好的，然后就可以正式进行订婚链接了。简单。有效。

 

那是通常情况。

 

第一组四十几个孩子们的父母得到了可能性名单。

 

“他和任何人都没有一点相配性，”在Sarek的质问下，思维媒人道出了真相。“概率上是几乎6不可能事件，但这种情况最终总会有人碰到。再试一组。”

 

他们继续试。一组接着一组，但懂事同样的结果；Spock与 **任何人** 都不相匹配。

 

他可以进行结合，医师在检查过Spock后对Sarek保证道。若找不到相配的人儿硬要结合的话只是会 **不太稳固** 而已。但答案是肯定的，他可以维持结合链接，这对他的宗族来说便已足够。

 

他们从下等宗族找到了个名叫T'pring的女孩，她的家世和Surak宗族一比简直天差地别，但又有哪家比得上后者呢？Spock的情况闻所未闻，但至少若T'Pring真嫁给他也不会出什么大差错。Spock就是这么一眼看穿了这事；她会 **委身** 于他，条件便是加入他显赫的宗族。

 

但很显然，医师们说了谎；结合没有成功。

 

而这次尝试却让T'Pring昏迷了两天。

 

自此之后，他父母就对结合的事闭口不谈了。

 

***

 

瓦肯人是素食主义者。Spock……他不是。

 

严格来说不是。

 

但他可以装。对他母亲不时享受的新鲜出炉、油香扑鼻的辛辣肉食表示厌恶并不是什么难事。那些肉看起来总是又黑又死，不合口味，但他每次这样说她都大笑不已。“我知道你是素食主义者，甜心，我也尽量不会当着你们的面吃肉，”她说道。“但别跟其他人那样说你的看法，好吗？无论你觉得怎么恶心，那样说太粗鲁了，也触及了文化敏感性。”

 

Spock没有驳斥她。事实相反，他不觉得肉恶心——他只是不明白母亲为什么不 **生吃** 。

 

最初的冲动感觉几乎有点变态。他正沿着L-Langon山脉峻峭的边缘奔跑，远超出Sas-a-Shar之缘好几里路。他停下来是打算坐下喘口气的，但刚进入半冥想状态没多久，一只haurak就落在了他身侧。

 

这只棕色的小鸟对他的存在并没显示出什么焦虑。两百多年以来，瓦肯人一直奉行和平主义与素食主义，除了那些如野selhat和le’matya外的食肉动物，当地大多数的生物并不惧怕他温和的种族。在Spock把它举起来的时候，鸟儿不自在地抖了抖羽毛，然后就把喙转向了他，几乎是在期待着什么；有时候瓦肯人会用食物引诱动物，不是去做研究就是捉回去给小孩做宠物，这里离Shikahr城这么近，这只鸟儿可能有经验了。

 

所以在Spock缓缓合上双手的时候，鸟儿几乎抖都没抖，在Spock一把把它塞进嘴巴里的时候它只能徒劳地扑腾了一下翅膀而已。

 

羽毛尝起来 **糟糕极了** 。

 

但血液，丰润而和暖，从发出刺耳碎裂声的空心骨头里流出，滑下喉头。他事后才想起来得把爪子和喙吐出来，曾经在那儿歇息的忠实鸟儿不见了，取而代之的是一滩绿色的渣滓。这时候他才意识到自己做了什么。

 

他似乎觉得把鸟吐出来就能扭转他犯下的罪孽，这根本毫无毫无逻辑可言，但时年八岁的Spock也根本不逻辑，想想他刚才干了些什么吧， **吃了一只鸟** 。所以他艰难地把它吐了出来——但看着吐出来的脏羽毛和胆汁，他感觉更糟了。

 

恶魔，他想。是啊。那听起来没错。

 

***

 

Spock九岁的时候，Sybok找到了信仰。

 

或者说创造了信仰。Spock从没搞清楚到底是哪一种情况。

 

“Sybok，用逻辑把神话与事实分开是不可能的，”Spock理性地辩驳道，怀疑地看着Sybok房间里摊得到处都是的研究论文。“我明白现今依旧存在些小的信仰分支，且通常毫无宗教性可言——但无人信奉旧神是事出有因的。”

 

“因为他们不相信他们的存在。”

 

“唔，是的。”

 

“那我信。”

 

Spock不知该如何作答。

 

Sybok跟他说了 Khosarr的配偶，女战神Akraana。T’oriah，生育女神。Reah。T’Pel。Kir-alep。Natara。还有许许多多名字，重重叠叠糊成了一团。太多了！而且Sybok说的并不全是神灵，很多不是真正的神灵。他们是某种……其他东西。

 

比目鱼是水灵。Tam’a则是死灵，会化作敌人年老时的身形让敌人夜不能寐。Sirshos’im是邪恶的鬼火，会寻找沙漠中迷失的旅人（虽然Spock一直不明白为什么有人会在沙漠里迷路）然后吃掉他们的katra。

 

但那却让Spock灵光一闪。他想起那个暗夜中扭曲的瓦肯面孔，不禁质疑起自己的种族是否真的放弃了旧神信仰。

 

“那e’shau呢？”Spock安静地问道。

 

“它们？它们住在山里，”Sybok回答道，并没注意Spock猛然僵硬的身影。“和sreman不同。后者本质上就是石头，偶尔会预见访客的未来。而e’shau呢——那些家伙就恶劣了。它们也吃旅人——以及其他任何东西——除了杀戮和破坏外它们什么别无所求，这些家伙是纯然邪恶的。而且它们的速度快得惊人。你若听说附近有e’shau的话，肯定想 **赶紧** 离开。”

 

Spock沉默了。

 

“哦，”Sybok补了一句。“你知道我有门课得观察lara吧？”他转身捡起了个什么东西，原来是只自鸣得意的蓝鸟。“介意帮我喂他么？我得在父亲回来前把这些乱七八糟的东西收拾一下。”

 

“还是你自己喂吧，”Spock说，“那是你的任务，”然后他转身跑了。

 

***

 

对于Sybok因为信仰而被Sarek放逐这事儿，Spock一直觉得讽刺，毕竟，Spock自身就有可能就是那信仰的一部分。

 

***

 

十一岁的时候，Spock看到一架星际舰队的穿梭机坠毁在Shikahr城熙攘的边界之外。他看着那个泰拉利特人被营救出来，放上担架，他太过灵敏的耳朵还捕捉到了医师对那人说的话，“我们会把你送去大使馆。”

 

在USS远景号把那人捎走前，两天以来一直是由Sarek招待那个泰拉利特人。他的礼仪完美无瑕，是个很谨慎的客人，直到他离开，Spock都没觉得有什么问题，但是一番告别之后（“谢谢你们的招待，Grayson夫人”“哦，别客气——”）她母亲震惊地追问Sarek，“你确定他是泰拉利特人？”

 

他父亲只是古怪地耸了下肩。Spock皱眉，转向母亲。“他说自己是个泰拉利特人，而且根据描述，我想他的外貌也相符。你为什么觉得有问题？”

 

“他太礼貌了啊！泰拉利特人哪有彬彬有礼的，他们的 **生命** 就是争吵，Spock！ **还有** ，他说这里的食物没问题，因为他是素食主义者。我还不知道泰拉利特 **有** 吃素的。”

 

Spock眨了眨眼。随后，他仔细研究了泰拉利特人，发现母亲是对的；泰拉利特总人口中素食者少于0.000002%，而一项星球范围的调查中，600000名受访者里没人说自己不享受争吵的。他们的客人以泰拉利特人的标准来看是绝对的不同寻常，但因为Spock之前从来没接触过泰拉利特人，他根本毫无察觉。

 

一个想法开始成形。

 

***

 

Spock爬山的时候看到了一个旅人。

 

那是个人类。还很年轻，大概只有20岁左右。极有可能是个游客。他的黑发已经被陈旧的汗液浸染得毫无光泽，皮肤则是又红又干。他的嘴巴半张。舌头肿大。脱水的症状。

 

那人看见了他，嘴张开开合合，嘟囔了些什么，也许是“求求你。”Spock只是看着他。

 

他从没见过人的死亡。

 

而他感到了死亡在这人身上烙下的印记，他深知这点。于是他盘起腿，优雅地坐在一块石头上，六个小时后，那人心跳停止。

 

***

 

Spock十二岁的时候爪子出现了。开始只是指尖隐隐发痒。有点烦人，但影响轻微。他考虑过告诉父母，但几乎同时就否决了这个想法。现在他能和父母说的话很少了，涉及他身体的自然更不可能。除非必须，他还是希望少与医生们打交道的好——那会召对方问他各种稀奇古怪问题。

 

但过了几天，他开始重新考虑了，因为那真的 **痒死人了** 。即便瓦肯人的自控也是有限度的，最终，他决定听从身体的欲求。所以他跑到崖边，在破碎的石头上疯狂地磨自己的手指头，直到压力突然缓解。他的手指在滴血。

 

每片手指甲上出现了一个小小的，几乎难以察觉开口。但只要他活动一下手指内部的肌肉——他知道如何这么做，就像他知道要如何让眼睛发光，让耳朵翕动一样——那些尖锐而透明的爪子就会伸出来，一直往外长，远远地超过了脆弱的瓦肯指甲的长度。

 

他突然想到，用这些爪子抓鸟方便极了。

 

***

 

十四岁的时候，转变终于到来。

 

他正在追一只鸟，尚未决定是否要杀了它。他不该杀生的。自从第一次的那回后，他只杀过两次，都是于半梦半醒中在身体本能的驱使下。现在他很清醒，但血液里喷薄的火焰已经烧了他一整天。他听过年长些的学生们谈论“燃烧之时”的事，不禁思索自己的Pon Far是不是来早了，预示着早逝。若真如此，他也并不惊讶。

 

无论到底是什么，他的皮肤都像着了火一般，那只鸟能帮他。他知道这点，就如同他知道如何在坠落时以最佳角度落地，知道如何干净利落地隔断动物的喉咙一样；还有去年，他发现要如何伸展位于他扁平素食者牙齿前的小尖牙。同样，他也知道瓦肯之炉里没有任何东西能杀了他—— **绝对** 没有，除非他愿意。

 

他速度快，但鸟儿有翅膀。天气炎热，让飞行变得很是轻松，于是鸟儿刚好飞出了他的捕猎范围内。他低低地嘶吼了一声，停了下来。即便浑身发烫，这么做还是太放肆了。

 

接着，鸟儿猛一俯冲，Spock向前一跃。没捉到。鸟儿深深扎进山侧的一个小穴中，看着他的眼神中无疑出露着恐惧。这个生物看穿了Spock的本质：一个捕猎者。

 

但现在是个可怜巴巴的捕猎者。Spock尽量平下身，伸展胳膊，但就是捉不到那只鸟。嗓子里的吼叫就要溢出。他可以再找一只鸟，那样要简单多了；但这只才是正确的那只鸟，有了它他才能安息体内沸腾的血液，这些血液似是要撕开他的皮肤，融化他的眼睛——

 

眼前的世界天翻地覆。

 

他钻进了洞穴，一口捉住了那只鸟儿。那只鸟变大了，要叼住有些吃力。但血液还是一样的丰润，鸟爪很容易就可以吐掉。他本是不打算吃的，但现在他无暇顾及其他。

 

等血腥的盛宴结束，他打了个呵欠。伸伸懒腰。露出尖牙。开始回忆自己到底什么时候变成了一只猫科动物。

 

具体来说，是一只小型猫科动物。就如同在温暖的夜晚稍一放松就会发出咕囔声一样（他以前怎么没意识到），他轻易就能以这种姿态奔跑。他和一只地球家猫差不多大，应该是的，他现在看不见，但他的速度和力量要大多了。他跑过一只巨大的sehlat，看到它退缩到了一旁，很明显知道眼前生物的危险性。栖息在这副躯体中的他无疑对它们发出了无声的警告，这是他的瓦肯假面——是啊，那就是真相——所做不到的。

 

既然如此，哦，他干嘛还在乎自己是否 **是** 个恶魔呢？谁有能说这样有错呢？他奔跑过绵延数里的沙漠，听着耳边呼啸的风，第一次觉得自己受到了 **眷顾** 。

 

***

 

Sarek威逼利诱，软磨硬泡。但Spock很坚定。他要加入星际舰队。

 

“放逐”。这个词让他母亲流泪。严格意义上来说，Spock并非真的被放逐，但他现在除却头衔也的确一无所有。他对这些都无所谓。Sybok才是真正的、法律意义上的被放逐了，而他做的事恐怕比任何人都要正确。所以这一切都没什么。

 

Spock去了星际舰队，在那里他就不需要畏手畏脚了。“太棒了！”导师们说，惊异于他的速度，他的斗志，他的诡秘。他们赞颂他以及他的瓦肯血统，所以他也就没费心纠正所谓的“瓦肯神经掐”不过是种声名狼藉的伎俩，通常来说在非瓦肯人身上难以奏效，即便用在他本族身上也很困难。至于他突出的身体素质——唔，他是混血。自然有点儿与众不同。

 

唯恐冒犯到他们唯一的瓦肯人，也是他们的明星学员，没人对他不愿体检的举动过问太多。

 

他一毕业就被分派到了进取号上。更甚的事，他一开始就当上了科学官。“你最好能胜任，”Pike舰长在Spock第一天登舰就这么跟他说。

 

但才过了一天，他就来道歉了。“老天，真希望我们能有更多的瓦肯人！”Pike叹气道，Spock决定将“超凡记忆是瓦肯人标配”这出戏演下去。

 

很好。Spock觉得自己会在星际舰队如鱼得水。

 

***

 

“我不怎么喜欢猫，”Piper医生说，Spock立刻憎恨起他来。

 

当然了，他表面上没什么表现。憎恨是不逻辑的。而Spock是瓦肯人——基本算是。所以他用礼貌的方式来表示自己的厌恶，其中的礼仪无懈可击。“抱歉，Piper医生，”一天早晨，刚好早到能撞见医生，他对来人说道。“但我真的不能中断我的实验。也许我们可以另行约定时间？”

 

“抱歉，医生。但似乎那天我要轮两轮班。”

 

“我的不是。三号实验室真的需要我去。”

 

“有些人员变动问题我得亲自查看。”

 

“现在真的是不太方便……”

 

Piper越来越恼怒。所以Spock开始了他计划的第二步——让Piper打心里觉得他 **不想** 要Spock靠近他。

 

“你真的完全确定那是正确的成分么，医生？”

 

“我相信人类平均体温比你所说的要低0.1华氏度，医生——”

 

“你这年龄还做外科手术是有点老了呢，不是么？双手发抖在手术的时候可不行啊。”

 

“你清楚瓦肯嗅觉系统的灵敏性么？你闻起来一股酒精的味道，医生……”

 

Pike舰长对此倒是玩味十足。“Piper真是对你不热心啊，”他同情地对Spock说。“发生什么了？”

 

“什么也没有，”Spock回答，既然他只是半个瓦肯之类的生物，说谎也不在话下。

 

“唔，不管怎么样，你明天都一定得体检——若你不出现的话，我就叫安全长押你去。”Pike突然咧嘴一笑，拍了拍他肩膀。“玩的开心！”

 

那读数当然奇怪得爆表了。

 

“这根本说不通！”Piper惊愕地叫道。

 

“也许是你外星生物学学业不精，”Spock圆滑地纠正道。“我的读数在平均范围之内，完全健康。”

 

嘴上这么说着，他还是留心记下了那些读数值。对瓦肯人来说，那些读数简直莫名其妙——在很多情况下是会致人死亡的。

 

有趣。

 

“这有问题吗？”Spock补充道，他没法停下。“我可以安排你的再教育——话说回来恐怕要就你 **所有** 欠缺的领域都补一遍为好。”

 

“你……滚出去，”Piper低声说，Spock轻易就溜出了医疗仓，听着Piper在他身后咒骂着猛敲按钮。

 

问题解决。

 

***

 

Spock知道星舰上通常会养些宠物，地球关于船猫的传统流传了下来；即便星舰也会爆发瘟疫，没有什么比一个密闭空间内发生鼠疫更糟了。即便是现代科技也在防疫上有所欠缺，所以猫还是有用的。飞船最近的ruaka感染——Ceti Yellici II上的一种小型蚂蝗状啮齿动物——就是因为船猫的原因得到了控制，Spock还将一种致命的三寸长昆虫的突然消失也归功在了这些船猫身上，那些昆虫几个月前逃逸并杀死了两名舰员，然后就消失了。船猫被人重视，也很普遍，更重要的是，猫看上去没什么区别；所以没人对走廊里晃荡的又一只猫科动物感到惊讶。

 

Spock之前早有机会在镜中仔细看过自己，知道他的猫化形态很小——大约七磅半重——更有苗条的身形隐藏他不俗的力量。他通体漆黑，只有爪子周围有一圈银边。眼睛则和人形时差不多，这些都没什么，唯一可能暴露他古怪之处的便是他耳朵上的小血管，在强光下能看到其中鼓动着绿色而非红色。

 

***

 

相位炮火撕裂了天空，尖锐而震耳欲聋的声音震得他太过敏感的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

 

火焰的波澜突然退却，随之而来的寂静比之前的噪音给出了更为不祥的暗示。

 

Spock冒险将日视转为夜视，这让他的眼睛古怪的发亮。在他身旁，一边是喘着气的Pike，他将相位枪紧紧禁锢在胸前，另一边是躺倒在地的Putessa少尉低声呻吟的身影，他紧抓着自己流血的胳膊，皮开肉绽的腿则由Trenton少尉负责包扎。Putessa失血过多，面色苍白。Spock无情地忽略了他的存在；他能感到Putessa已经一条腿跨进鬼门关了。

 

“他们人太多了，”Pike喘着粗气说道，胸脯随着每一个字上下起伏。“天哪，我们绝对没法——”

 

他突然停住了，眼睛看向两位少尉，改换了说辞。“Spock，通讯怎样了？”

 

“还是不行，长官。”

 

试探性的炮火往他们所在的这边射了几次，离得很近，Pike低声咒骂了一句。Spock换了个位置，皱着眉透过烟雾看向对面。他们现在有一丛树木遮挡，外面，异教叛军在当地土著的小草屋四周潜伏。虽然很黑，Spock还是很轻易就看出了敌人的数目。

 

他们六点钟方向有一条河，水深而湍急。而无论是向左还是向右突围，都会落入异教势力的陷阱。星空穿过树隙洒在地上，Spock抬头，深思熟虑了一番。他觉得皮肤上似有火焰在燃烧。是的，他做得到。

 

“请等在这里，舰长，”他礼貌地说。

 

“什么？Spock，你在干什——等等！Spock！”

 

在船上的时候他很少有机会奔跑，即便当前事态紧张，伸展双腿奔跑的感觉依旧奇怪得让人兴奋。抛开一切束缚。他矮身躲过致命的相位枪射线，闻到了自己皮毛烧焦的臭氧味，不对，是他的头发；他变成猫了吗？不，他还是瓦肯人形态。他将一个挡道的人打倒在地，那人受到猛烈的冲击撞得头骨尽碎；然后他又跃起对另一个人实行了掐脖术；一个大声嚷嚷的人扑向他，他轻易就把那人打到了一边。

 

对他来说，他们不值一提；脆弱，无用，落后。而他知道，就是知道，以他自己独特的方式 **知道** 他们没法杀了他。他没有危险。

 

所以他嘶嘶地低吼着，对迎上来的人一打、一击、一撞，直到他们或呻吟或无生气地散落在他前进的道路上。他没费心去检查。这些完成后，找到通讯器就不难了。

 

Pike **没** 在原地等他，相反，他一瘸一拐地带着泪汪汪的Trenton少尉跟到了他身边。“Putessa死了，”他平板地说。

 

Spock点头。他知道人类在对待死亡的问题上并不欢迎某些回答——比如“我知道”——所以他没有说话。

 

Pike从他手中接过通讯器。上面覆满了鲜血，他盯着它看了好一会儿。

 

“传送三人。”舰长听上去几乎有点无可奈何。就在传送光束彻底笼罩他们之前的一刻，Spock不禁自问， **他** 为什么却感觉如此的充满生气。

 

***

 

Pike没问他这次任务的事，没问他为何能如此轻易地杀了那些人，没问他眼中闪烁的红光。他不再跟Spock说话了。Spock无所谓。Pike身上 **缺** 了些东西。就差一点，他一直知道。非常近了。差的是 **什么** ，他不清楚，但Pike不完全合适。Spock不确定什么才合适， **谁** 才合适，但他知道他会找到那人的。

 

***

 

“我很骄傲能与你共事，”Pike对他说，呷了一口威士忌。

 

“我也如此，舰长，”这是礼貌而正确的回答。也是事实。但Pike看他的眼神好像他做了什么及其恶毒的事。

 

“你有些不对劲，”他说。这话说的突然，似乎他终于做出了什么决定。“一直不太对劲。”

 

“我不太清楚你是什么意思，长官。”

 

“你清楚。也许你是不在乎，但你清楚。”

 

Spock抬了抬头，考虑了一下，没开口。

 

“你是个出类拔萃的军官，”Pike形容道。“出类拔萃。别质疑这点。”

 

“我不会质疑。”

 

Pike忽略了他的打断。“但是，听着，还有其他东西。我是说应该可以还有更多的。但你没有。你做的事，并没用心。没有——”

 

Spock毫无幽默地笑了，Pike看到他微笑这一古怪的景象畏缩了一下。“灵魂？”他嘲笑道。

 

“……也许吧。”

 

Spock点头，面孔重新化为瓦肯人不可穿透的假面。“我并不惊讶，”他附和道。

 

Pike将酒一饮而尽然后离开了。

 

Spock再没跟他说过话。

 

**

 

“很高兴见到你，少校。”

 

房间里充斥着沙漠阳光、清香的kasa果和潮湿树叶的气息；在这之下，温暖而略带麝香味的是铁基血液丰润的脉动。 _猎物_ ，他的大脑这样告诉他，但不是，不是那样。 _脆弱_ ，但并非猎物，接下来他猛然醒悟， _找到他了_ 。

 

_他是我的。_

 

Kirk舰长对他礼貌地笑笑，闪闪发光；与之相比，整个世界都黯然失色。

 

“舰长，”Spock只说的出这一个词；他的命运注定了。

 

***

 

Spock化作猫形，在走廊里奔跑，忽略不时有些舰员慢慢伸手想捉他来玩的举动。有一只老鼠——或者说某种差不多的东西——它小型哺乳动物的气息甜蜜地盈溢在他的喉头，就在前面——好的——快了——就是现在——

 

“该死的，猫！”

 

他看见向他踢来的脚，在突如其来的恐慌中他僵住了，纠结是否要显露自己超乎寻常的速度。但他想的太久了；那只脚撞上了他，他潜意识发出一声地倒在了墙边。那只脚再次向他踢来，他嘶嘶警告，露出尖牙——

 

“舰员！”

 

那只脚僵住了。

 

Kirk舰长不高兴。他绝不容许 **他的** 船上有人到处虐待动物。“听明白了吗，舰员？”那人就唯唯诺诺，“是，长官”了三遍，赶紧跑掉了。

 

Kirk转向Spock。他的声音柔了下来。

 

“唔，你还好吗？”

 

猫咪哼了一声，就这一次，他没“嘶嘶”地拒绝安抚他倒竖皮毛的手。 _这不对_ ，他的一部分想。 _应该是反过来的——我才应该——_

 

“我得把你带去医疗舱，”Kirk说，打断了他的思绪。

 

……这恐怕会有问题。

 

***

 

他们的新任首席医官McCoy并没发现他的病人留着绿血，这点倒一点儿没打动Spock。实话说，McCoy不过查了查他肋骨断没断而已；虽然期间他还叨叨着些例如“我是个医生，不是兽医或者什么哄猫的，该死的，”但碰触他酸痛胸部的手倒是很温柔。

 

好吧。他也许比Piper好那么 **一点点** 。

 

***

 

Kirk喜欢下象棋；不止喜欢，他很擅长，足以时不时打败Spock。当一开始娱乐室试探性的对弈发展到每周一次的稳定会面，Spock觉得自己可以好好计划一下下一步该怎么走了。

 

毕竟，他可不想竹篮打水一场空。

 

***

 

在Delta Auteilli IV的时候，登陆小队遭遇了山体滑坡。

 

太不幸了，Spock想，因为他知道那三个红衫只能活到日落了。至于舰长么——

 

_脆弱_ ，他想。Kirk在——他忽隐忽现。只能这么形容。舰长可能会死，Spock意识到。若他袖手旁观的话。

 

（他以前从没想过在预感某人会死的时候出手干预）

 

Kirk被一块石头砸晕了；他的双脚被埋在瓦砾下面，其中一只脚扭得很严重。至于其他三个少尉——其中一个刚咽了气。女的那个已经被砸烂了胸腔，死的透透的。至于最后一个——

 

最后一个是个年轻男子，大概二十岁，正用他那双轮廓很深的蓝眼睛盯着他看，眼中充满了恐惧，而且因为疼痛而闪着泪花。“长官？”他哑声说道。

 

Spock背过身去，挖出Kirk。将舰长抱进穿梭机，忽略了身后发抖的声音越来越远，越来越弱。

 

那个少尉只会拖累他们。

 

一回去Kirk就被紧急送回了医疗仓。Spock则在舰桥坐立不安，不停询问舰长的情况，频繁到最后Sulu上尉已经开始用某种类似于饱含深意的敬仰眼光盯着他看了。但那无关紧要。

 

一等Kirk醒来，他就把指挥权交给了Sulu，往医疗舱赶去。他告诉自己那是因为他要立即写报告，但与此同时也深知那是谎言。

 

“少-校-你没事吧？”Kirk一看到他就问道。

 

“没事，长官。”

 

“其他人——”

 

“死了，长官。”

 

这从某种意义上也是谎言。那个蓝眼睛的Kelly少尉恐怕还活着，在他朋友们已经发臭的尸体边困难地呼吸着干燥的烟气，苟延残喘。但他很快就会死的，所以Spock觉得那也没什么不同。

 

Kirk悲伤地看着他，但还是充满了感激。“我明白我的获救得感谢你，Spock先生，”他说。

 

那听起来不错。 _Spock先生_ 。比“少校”好多了。但也许那只是因为舰长说出的 **方式** 是那么与众不同？

 

舰长还想继续。“我——”

 

“Jim！你醒啦！”

 

大副Mitchell满面笑容地冲进了房间。他的出现似乎把舰长脸上最后一丝忧郁也擦去了。“我很好，Gary，”他高兴地向对方保证。

 

“你上次肺都刺穿了也跟我这么说的，”Mitchell嘲弄道。“等医生放你走出他的魔掌我才信——你可以走了，少校，”他随意地打发了Spock。Kirk对瓦肯人闪了一个笑容就转向他活力四射的导航员了。

 

Spock不喜欢Gary Mitchell。

 

***

 

“长官，”Sulu隔日小心地问道。“我在想你是不是可以和我在一个园艺项目上合作一次？我打算杂交Vatrelli IV的睡百合和Drenelli V的水草。”

 

Spock看得出这种搭配在医学上的价值。但这个提议才是让他惊讶的——之前，Sulu似乎一直还挺怕瓦肯人的——但他的一句“当然，上尉，”就博得了对方一个灿烂的微笑。

 

真是奇怪。

 

***

 

“这是你的病人，老骨头！”Kirk高兴地叫道。他脚边的黑猫刚来及眨了下眼就被抱到了半空中。

 

“把这畜生扔出去，”McCoy抱怨道。“这不卫生，食堂里猫毛乱飘怎么行。”

 

但医生嘴上一套手上却打算去抚摸猫咪； **打算** 才是重点。猫咪弓起背嘶嘶警告，McCoy赶紧缩回了胳膊。Kirk却大笑道，“看来他很挑呢。”

 

McCoy嘟囔了些什么口味古怪还有太空旅行导致的脑损伤之类的，然后就继续事不关己地转而消灭盘中的食物了。

 

Spock则趴下身，用晶亮的琥珀色眼睛观察起房间，享受地看着Kirk稳定的外形，安全而完整。

 

星际舰队绝对是个好主意。

 

***

 

Spock觉得奇怪，怎么就没有人觉得他，身为一个瓦肯人，一个天生的心电感应者，却没有受到使Gary Mitchell和Elizabeth Dhner变异的屏障影响。

 

事实是，他受到了影响，但并不严重，也不持久。虽然在瞥见屏障的蓝色色泽的时候他就察觉到了它。那是一个轻飘飘的鬼魂，狡猾地深深扎进他的头骨。它很强势，会令他成为 **更高层** 的生物，Spock深刻体悟到这点，也差一点就放手让步了。

 

但Kirk **闪了一下** 。

 

这就够了。所以Spock摆脱了那个如羽毛般轻柔的力量，将它一脚踢开，于是Kirk稳定了。Spock也松了口气。只要Kirk安全，他就不需要力量。毕竟，还有什么别的东西能劳烦他 **动用** 自己的力量呢？

 

对于Mitchell力量力量的显现，他毫不吃惊，也在Kirk耳边捏造了足够多的疑虑，让舰长相信USS挑战者号的舰员因为经历了类似的超能力增长才最终失事。Kirk只要一靠近Mitchell就会闪动，这很重要，很重要，所以Mitchell便被他贴上了“威胁”的标签。

 

鼓励Mitchell不起作用。“Gary Mitchell必须得死，”Spock这样告诉Kirk。

 

这大概是半个谎言，但同时也道出了一半的真相，结果是一样的；Kirk活着。对Spock来说这已足够。

 

“我也一样为他感到难过，”Spock之后是这么告诉Kirk的——这个么就 **是** 谎言了。但也是Kirk需要听到的，于是舰长对他报以温柔的微笑。

 

舰长盯着他看了好一会儿，一副郁郁寡欢的样子，但是，他依旧挤出了一个微弱的笑容。

 

 

“那也许——”舰长的声音充满了兴趣，那种曾专属于Mitchell的亲切，“也许你还有希望啊，Spock先生。”

 

只是也许。

 

（Spock不觉得那可能）。

 

***

 

Kirk在考虑晋升Spock为大副。

 

这倒是……出乎意料。

 

“你想想啊，”Kirk游说道。“我本来就要晋升你为中校——你早该晋升了——但若当上大副的话你得多与舰员交流才行。你回去好好想想，明天告诉我行么？”

 

若是Pike提出这么个要求，Spock会毫不犹豫地拒绝。他无心指挥，也深知自己缺少同情这一必不可少的能力。科学则有趣的很，更重要的是，能将与他互动的对象基本圈禁在数字、事实和实验上——而非他人。

 

但提出这事的是Kirk，所以他考虑了一下。

 

第二天在娱乐室的时候他还在思考，一边心不在焉地拨弄着他的竖琴，一边听着房间另一端的一段谈话。

 

“要知道，登陆任务似乎Kirk当上舰长后变得比以前更危险了。”

 

“舰长他没有问题！结果好着呢——”

 

“我知道，我知道！相信我，我不是在抱怨。看看他在Alta IX上作的事——但我还是得说说。我们的工作简直棒极了，拯救生命，造就变化——那都好极了。星际舰队的意义就是如此，我们才跟了Kirk三个月就完成了与Pike在一起五年做好的事。但与此同时我们也失去了很多人。”

 

“还有，过去十几年里Pike本人只把自己搞进医务室两次，”另一个声音补充道。“Kirk已经进去四次了！”

 

“唔，没人能说他不像自己的舰员一样努力了吧？”

 

众人喃喃附和。Spock不再关注那群人，转而思索他们的谈话。进取号的任务的确在Kirk的带领下变得危险了；更为成功没错，但是……

 

“Spock先生！你可不是这里的常客啊。”

 

Spock抬起头，正看到Uhura上尉大胆地在他对面的座位落座。几桌外的一桌女人们则都偷偷瞥着这难得一见的景象，捂着嘴笑；显然他们不觉得他会对这种打扰有什么好的反应。

 

那桌子人的反应对他造成不了任何影响，他只是照自己的打算对她礼貌地点了点头。通讯官无需更多的鼓励，即便他还在纠结要如何对她说的话做出合乎文化礼仪文化回应。“那是什么乐器？”

 

Spock处理这种问题可不在话下。“这是ka'athyra。”

 

“瓦肯乐器？”

 

显而易见。“是的。”

 

“我原以为一个奉行逻辑的种族对欣赏音乐这事会不以为然呢，Spock先生。”

 

“音乐中也蕴含着数学，虽然潜心音乐的音乐家通常被看作…… **怪人** 群体的一员。”

 

Uhura大笑，弄得他怪摸不着头脑的。“唔，我不知道你是否知道，但我挺爱唱歌的，也喜欢尝试各种不同的乐器；不知道你是否愿意教我几堂课？”她的笑容变得严肃了些，同时目光低垂，只露出长长的睫毛；他不知道她是有意还是无意。

 

Spock差点就说了“不”；他想说“不”。指导或者教授科学是一回事；他总觉得Uhura提议的不是什么严肃的系列课程，而是某种随意的安排——那种多见于 **朋友** 之间的，对此他感到坐立不安。

 

接着他想起了与Kirk的对话。 _“若我要把你留作大副的话，星际舰队得看到你与舰员能维系健康的关系。_ _Spock_ _，_ _别生人勿近的！”_

 

Spock有些担心地看了一眼竖琴。接着，他缓缓对Uhura点了点头。她脸上登时绽出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

“谢谢，Spock先生！”她说道。“那一定会很有趣的。”她几桌之外的那些朋友们眼珠子都要瞪出来了。

 

若Kirk希望他去社交，他会的。

 

另外，一个优秀的大副可以经常陪舰长出外勤，不是么？

 

***

 

在瓦肯，心灵融合可不怎么常见。

 

它在外界的知名度很高，是瓦肯“秘术”的一部分，也一如其他的低等技能——如基础的触摸感应——一样为人所不齿。而事实是，心灵融合最近被禁止了，而在心灵医师所居住的省份之外使用这项技能依旧会背负污名。

 

在Simon Van Gelder医生身上使用心灵融合则根本堪称是伤天害理了。那个人不是瓦肯人；他们两人的这次尝试稍有不慎就会导致同归于尽。况且，医生当时的情况根本没法理解Spock的要求，更别说同意了。强迫侵犯他人的思想是有专门词汇形容的；kae’at klasa，心灵强暴。在瓦肯是死罪。

 

“这项技能我们避而不谈，对瓦肯人来说，它很是私密，属于我们的私生活，”他对McCoy说，这是实话。但道德上来说，他本人倒是不在乎。但他可没说若瓦肯方面发现他的做法大概会放逐他，还有可能处决他。

 

但McCoy争辩道，“若不是你，Jim恐怕就真有麻烦了。”没费几个字的口舌就说服了他。

 

“既然如此，好吧。”

 

他试过说服Van Gelder对自己的碰触打开思想，但失败了。最终他轻易地穿透了对方已经支离破碎的心灵护盾。恐怕从今往后，Van Gelder是彻底的无可救药了。

 

Kaiidth。

 

那人的思想充斥着疯念，妄想和癫狂。Spock轻松就钻了进去，一路横冲直撞直到他找到——没错，就是这个，这就是他所需的信息——

 

哦。

 

Kirk有麻烦了。

 

他迅速脱离融合，前去营救Kirk。等一切尘埃落定，他才想起来自始至终Kirk都没有晃动，没有 **闪烁** ，所以Spock不是必须得帮他的。他不知道该作何想。

 

***

 

Spock单独带队的伽利略7任务结果造成了两人死亡以及全队的内疚，有几人还特意找舰长承认自己抗命。Spock知道是在被巨石围困时他试图“牺牲”自我的举动导致了他人的愧疚；毕竟，那本身就是他扮演殉道者一角色的诱因。

 

（反正那些土著也没法真的杀死 **Spock** ）。

 

对于那些被害的舰员，他没什么感觉。他们被传送到地表的时候他就看穿了他们的命运，当时他没受影响，现在也没有。

 

还在那星球上的时候，他就料到表示出些表面的悔意会有好处。但Kirk舰长也同意Spock的行为是正确的；舰长主要是生那些舰员的气，是他们在这次任务里变得过度情绪化与不专业。

 

但Spock觉得自己还是得试着表现出悔意。这个想法如同皮毛和尖牙生长般敦促着他，而他总是跟着感觉走。

 

那天晚上，Kirk把Spock召到了他房间，从场景的设置来看这次谈话是非正式的。很好；Spock假装局促。“长官？”

 

“请坐，Spock。”

 

Spock落座。

 

“我发觉你的报告里特意一笔带过了下属抗命的问题。”

 

这么做似乎有点多此一举，毕竟其他人都坦白了；但他还是回答道，“这是一次事故，长官，这就是我要报告的；造成全体组员的抗命更说明了是长官的问题而非仅仅事关纪律。”

 

Kirk看上去不怎么高兴。“Spock，我看过你的报告了，你没有下达任何我不会下达的命令。”

 

Spock本要开口，但他尖牙抽动了一下，算是一个警告。他没有说话。

 

Kirk的声音柔了下去。“失去任何一个舰员都很痛苦，Spock。尤其是你的第一次任务。这我理解。但你当时的确别无选择。”

 

舰长意味深长地停顿了许久，他的眼中闪动着哀伤与某些遥远的回忆。又过了很久Spock还没有答话，于是Kirk挺起腰板，对他拘谨地笑了笑。“别担心，我不会让你谈情感的，只是——别去想你失去的那些人。记住他们，但今晚，我要你去想想那些你 **拯救了** 的人。”

 

Spock一语不发地抬起头，这似乎足以让Kirk安心了。Spock回到房间，洗漱过后，进入无忧的梦乡。

 

如今，“愧疚”于他早就不是什么问题了。

 

***

 

“ **十一年了** ，中校，”McCoy厉声指责道。“我不知道这 **天杀的** 怎么可能，但就算用牙把你拖过去我也要让你做一次体检。”

 

Spock想象自己伸出尖牙的情形，McCoy会浑身是血地倒在地上。用 **牙齿** 把他拖走，还真有可能。“我只是建议等待更适宜的机会——”

 

“你是打算等到十年之后吧？”McCoy抱起双臂。“听着，我可不是故意挑刺。但我们得划条底线，万一你真病了——”

 

“但我没有——”

 

“或者受伤——”

 

“也已经十一年没发生过了——”

 

“就算照顾一下我脆弱的心脏，省得我给你做尸检时被吓到也好，若你继续忽略医生的建议我行我素的话，我看是快了，长官！”

 

Spock给了McCoy一个“请别再说了”的眼神，同时让眼中的神采暗淡了一分；而McCoy连眼都没眨一下，他是有一点点吃惊了。“……这周末前我会来报道的，”Spock磨磨蹭蹭地给出了肯定的答复，同时他的心中一个计划已经慢慢成形。

 

“你觉得我就该这么相信你？”

 

“我是个瓦肯人，”Spock撒谎道。“我无法说谎。”

 

McCoy对此嗤之以鼻。

 

但他也同意了；所以三天后Spock联系他定下了时间，一天之后0945时他准时去医疗舱报到。

 

当然了，事情不是这样简单。

 

“天杀的这是啥？”McCoy问道，皱眉看着Spock递来一个数据板。“我们要做的是体检，中校，不是工作。”

 

“我知道，”Spock回答道，但没有细说。

 

McCoy开始看那份表格。

 

“ **去你的** ，保密协议？我是个医生！我当然不会嚼舌头——”

 

“如你受义务和法律约束必须向上级提交这份关于我体检结果的报告，这些表格可让你免责，只有确定生命受到威胁的情况或者我明确授权的情况是例外。”

 

“这 **也** 行？”

 

身为一个信誉优异种族的大使之子还是能得到些外交豁免权的。“是的。”

 

“看在老天的份上，伙计， **搞毛线** ？”

 

这得赌一把了。“有不少人渴望研究我出生的异象，目的……不一。这只是小心起见。”

 

真是神奇，医生的脸色缓和了些。“……唔，”McCoy粗声粗气地同意了，“好吧，”完事。

 

***

 

“你耍了我，”McCoy怒气冲冲。

 

“是的。”

 

“这——这没法解释。瓦肯基因，人类都不行，你的DNA里也没有反常到能导致——这种肌肉量，肌肉密度，还有——”McCoy停了下来。Spock想象得出他在想什么。

 

“爪子？”他毫不留情地提醒。McCoy皱了下眉。“尖牙？是不能。”

 

McCoy面色苍白地盯着他，然后低声地问道，“你 **是** 什么东西？”

 

“我不知道。这个么，医生， **的确** 是实话。”

 

***

 

Kirk被Finney暗算的那次，场景被布置成状似舰长过失杀人的样子，Spock无顾证据如何不利，还是对天发誓Kirk绝不会干出那种事。但真要说的话，Spock根本无所谓。

 

所以若 **真的** Kirk杀了Finney呢？Finney无关紧要。所以Spock就去找对舰长有利的证据去了。

 

（说实话，他和其他人一样吃惊那证据还真给他找到了）。

 

***

 

Spock拿不准自己为什么要救Stile上尉。发射舰炮显然更为重要；救Stile则是不必要的。他以前还从没在看出某人已经要死了的时候出手相救过。

 

但Kirk对这事儿很满意。所以这本与他不相干的事儿也感觉……不错。

 

（他暗暗想，也许哪天他还会再试一次）。

 

***

 

Leila Kalomi她……有点烦。

 

但Spock知道Kirk在这星球上很安全，所以他出于礼貌就顺便跟她走了，打算看看她会否向他揭示这个殖民地奇迹般幸免于难的秘密。

 

她把他带到一片球根花田里，那些花又粉又丑。

 

“是我最先发现它们的——那些孢子。”

 

“孢子？”

 

它们袭来时 **很痛** ，痛死了，比他初次变形前的高烧还要恶劣得多，如滚水般冲彻他的四肢百骸，炙烤，灼烧，撕扯，毁灭，不不 **不** ——

 

“不该痛的！”Leila不愿相信。

 

“我不能——拜托了，别——”

 

“不是像这样的！”她像个被惯坏的孩子一样叫嚷着。“它从没伤害过我们！”

 

“我和你们不一样——”

 

哦。

 

**哦。**

 

孢子。哦，现在都明白了。这个星球是安全的。所有人永远都住在这儿， **永远** 开开心心，这难道不完美么？高烧渐渐退化为持续的隐痛。

 

Spock发现他放不出爪子了。还有尖牙。真古怪。但他也不怎么担心。

 

可总觉得烧了点儿什么东西。对了，是Kirk。即便受到这些花的影响（哦，这天赐的花啊），Spock还是不踏实，他知道Kirk依旧很脆弱，身处险境，愤怒且焦躁。显然，Kirk得加入他们。

 

可奇怪的是舰长很是抵触这个想法。Sulu先生就明白；所有的舰员都开始反应过来了。唯独没有Kirk。

 

而谁都没有Kirk重要。

 

“请加入我们吧，”他求舰长。他不明白Kirk为什么不来。在Spock看来，这是保护Kirk的最佳方法了。Kirk怎么就不让Spock做好自己必须得做的事呢。

 

但紧接着，Kirk终于还是选择加入了，他把自己传送回去带Kirk下来。

 

事情和他想象中的不一样。

 

“得了吧，好你个欺上瞒下、不忠不义的的计算机做的杂种，你敢放弃我的船那咱们走着瞧。”

 

这……不对。

 

“你怎么就觉得自己是个人了呢？你就是个甲状腺过度活跃的妖精。”“你根本没长脑子；你脑壳里塞的都是电线。”“你指望一个爹是电脑妈是百科全书的只会傻笑还长着恶魔耳朵的怪胎能有啥用？”“你爹就是台电脑，跟他儿子一个德行。他就算是大使也是从净是叛徒的种族里出来的。有一盎司正直心的瓦肯人还没生出来呢。”“你就是个叛徒，你一族都是叛徒，骨子里就是个背信弃义的种，和你那低人类一等的种族一样腐败，嘿，你还敢和那女孩嘿咻——”“她知道自己得到的是个啥玩意儿么，Spock？一个塞满了电路板的尸体，该拿去种蘑菇而不是装成个人。Spock，你就该去马戏团混，来星舰玩个球。赶快去狗脸男孩边儿上占个位吧……”

 

**停** 下来，够了，够了。另一种怒火席卷了他，Spock不假思索便抄起一根铁棒，扑了上去。

 

“大功告成！”Kirk看到后说道。Spock则基本没听见舰长解释的什么愤怒是关键，他们也得激怒其他人；他耳边只有血液的咆哮。

 

**他** 成了Kirk的威胁。Spock手足无措起来。

 

他机械地按Kirk的要求做了，直到所有舰员回归，星球疏散空。Kirk把他拉到一边，为自己所说的话道歉；Spock心不在焉。他不知道自己是否曾经在乎过。他很早以前就放弃了被话语伤害的能力了。

 

这时候，Spock才发觉为什么孢子在他身上的效果不同——为什么它会伤害他，为什么在他受影响时尖牙没法伸出来。因为他独特的身份—— **无论** 那是什么——Spock永远也不会幸福。他真正的从字面意思上来说就 **没法** 幸福。

 

但Spock想到Kirk，骄傲放松地在舰桥上指挥，似乎，不，因为他生而如此。Kirk在离岸假期时开怀大笑，拿Spock开涮，在棋局上对他微笑。Kirk的眼中会闪现那种温柔的光芒，说道， _“你就像我的哥哥，Spock——”_

 

Spock永远不会幸福。但他觉得能感到满足就够了。

 

***

 

“Spock先生，来见见M’Benga医生，”McCoy介绍道。那人脚尖脚跟地来回晃，显然偷着乐呢；以Spock对McCoy的了解，他很清楚这里头有猫腻。

 

“医生，”他平静地打招呼。Spock惊讶地发现M’Benga单手摆出了ta’al予以回应。

 

“Dif-tor heh smusma，”医生庄重地说道。

 

McCoy看得心花怒放。“Geoffrey在瓦肯实习过，”他说道。“以后就由他来给你做体检啦。”

 

……Spock脑中飞过一串适用于这种场合的地球咒骂语。

 

***

 

Edith Keeler带来的则是另一种危险。她美丽而迷人，Spock看得出Kirk对她是一见钟情。他知道事情的结局不会好的；他能感受到她身上酝酿的死亡。但舰长依旧追随他自己的心声，的确，没什么能否认Edith对他的吸引力。

 

即便Spock也得承认她有种古怪的能洞察一切的天赋。她想知道他们来自哪里，根本不相信他们编的故事。

 

“我还有几个问题要问问你们两个。哦，别摆出那套 ‘就我们俩能有什么事’的表情。你们和我一样清楚你们在这里有多格格不入。”

 

“有趣，”Spock说道。“你觉得我们属于哪里，Keeler小姐？”

 

是她的眼睛真的发亮了，抑或是光线作怪？“你？伴他左右——好像一向如此且永不会改变。”

 

是啊，真心的，这让Spock无可辩驳。

 

***

 

Spock不知道Kirk为什么要生气，不就是没跟他说自己父母的事么。这话题，的的确确，他从没想过要提。Spock真的有很多年都没想到过他的父母了。在他还是个孩子的时候，他们是必要的，他父亲身为大使的地位有时候可以成为他的优势。除此之外，Spock并没对他们有什么依赖。

 

他母亲混杂着焦虑与喜悦的感情让他费解。她很高兴能见到他，却也因为Spock与Sarek之间显见的裂痕而难过，这个裂痕已经深到让他们十八年没说过话了。若她觉得Spock是因为自尊受到了Sarek的伤害而在执拗，她就错了。他当然清楚Sarek不赞同他的选择；但那种认知无异于他知道观测窗外的宇宙是一片缀了星点的漆黑，无异于水是蓝色而血是绿色。 _Kaiidth_ 。Sarek早就没法再任何事上对他造成影响了。

 

同时，他也很难理解为什么大家毫无例外地对Spock在Kirk还躺在医疗舱的时候拒绝给Sarek输血而感到震惊。Kirk差一点就死了，而Spock那时候根本不在他身边。这不可接受。所以Spock必须确保飞船安全，那也就确保了在船上的Kirk的安全。

 

若那意味着Sarek会死，那又怎样。

 

但Kirk却来到舰桥，皱着眉头，如履薄冰。他觉得那样就能骗过Spock？难道他觉得Spock闻不到空气中的铁锈味，听见他粗重的呼吸？

 

Kirk不停地闪，但Spock明白，争论毫无助益。他爪中烧灼的感觉告诉他他必须同意，去医疗舱，那样Kirk才会乖乖去休息。这样Kirk才会活下去。

 

Kirk接下来的几天都得意极了，因为Sarek也活了下来。对那事，Spock倒是毫不在意，但若 **Kirk** 也活了下来，他想，那倒也无所谓了。

 

***

 

每每回顾tribble事件，Spock总感到有点惆怅，因为在把它们传下飞船前，他和其他的舰猫一起捕猎过它们。那感觉棒极了。但他与tribble的第一次接触却让他感到五味陈杂。

 

当他和Kirk舰长走进娱乐室的时候，Uhura面前的桌上满满的都是那些生物。“很有趣的生物，舰长，”Spock看似无心地说道，顺手抓起一只。它呜呜叫了一声，蠢死了。Spock看着它，慢慢抚摸起来。小动物总是难以抗拒；他的爪子疼痛地想要伸出。“它的叫声似乎对人类神经系统有安抚作用。”他的嘴巴也在燃烧，尖牙开始戳刺牙床。他舔了舔嘴唇。“幸运的是，我当然是免疫的。”

 

但并不是说他很高兴端着那个生物，它看上去是个太容易被捕猎的猎物了；Spock忍受着捕猎的诱惑，小心地放下了它。

 

等他抬头的时候，莫名其妙地发现所有人都在笑。

 

***

 

Spock一看见那只猫，就知道她和他一样。

 

他什么都没说。他又能说什么呢？但他的爪子在皮肤下隐隐发痒，他的尖牙也在震颤，他用尽了所有的瓦肯自控力才咽下升到喉头的低吼。

 

地板落空并不是什么意外之事，在一处地牢里醒来也不是。但当猫咪Sylvia将他们领到了那个叫Korob的男人面前时，他惊讶了。Korob掌握了一个赐予了他绝妙力量的仪器——但他绝不是特殊之人。Spock直觉上清楚那人绝对不像Kirk那样特殊，他之于Sylvia也绝非Kirk之于Spock。这里面有问题。

 

在Korob嘲讽舰员的时候，Spock与那只看上去无辜的猫咪对上了视线，然后离开了房间。她立刻变成了一个貌似人类的魅力女性，深色的眼睛闪着恶毒的光芒。

 

“你做了什么能得到他？”她劈头盖脸地嘶嘶质问。

 

“我不知道你是什么意思。”

 

Sylvia吼了一声，尖牙也露了出来。Spock则对这番威胁不屑一顾，并没什么反应。“距我上次找到我的，已经三百年了。他是我的了。你——你是 **自然** 出生的，不是培养的，不是改造的——你 **配不上** 他。”

 

“那个，”Spock说，“由不得你。”

 

她似乎都打算攻击他了，凭她那个奇怪的仪器及她掌握的更为古怪的力量，他根本毫无胜算。所以他趁她不备先问了她个问题。“你为什么安定在这里？为什么拿Kerob将就，他根本谁也不是。”

 

她脸上的闪光熄灭了，整个人反而垮了下去，似乎一下子就变小了；她身上的特别光环也瞬间褪去，再没有什么特殊的了。她只是一个美丽孤独的女孩，与她相伴的只有悲剧与哀伤。

 

“他们总会死！”她叫到。“我的守护之人啊，他们一个接一个的离开我。然后我就放弃再寻找了——若我无法保护他们的话，又有什么用？”

 

他无法回答（在被一道本不该有的恶心感觉遮蔽心头的时候，除了沉默他的确什么也说不出），她把他传送回了其他人身边，似乎没有人发现过他曾离开。

 

她试过用身体勾引Kirk，她绝望的深度反而让他腹中酝酿出某种得意与喜悦的东西来。这感觉很是古怪，但他挺喜欢的。黑暗与领地意识。Kirk是 **他的** ，而他是Kirk的，这个虚弱的女人绝不会，也不可能改变这一切。

 

让她 **放马过来** 。

 

***

 

“你知道么，”Kirk过后说道，“那只猫——我是说当Sylvia变成猫的时候……她看上去有点古怪的眼熟。”

 

“黑猫长得都差不多，Jim，”McCoy评论道。

 

“不，我是说——你能看得出她不寻常，一开始就知道。我不……”他皱了皱眉。“我只是觉得这感觉以前有过，不知在什么地方。”

 

舰长想了很久，Spock等着。

 

最终，Kirk放弃了。“我想应该没什么关系，”他补充了一句，事情到此为止。

 

***

 

过后，Spock想过Sylvia的事，惊异于她的哀伤与疯狂。Kirk是他生命中最重要的东西——那毫无疑问——但她最终堕入了疯狂歇斯底里的深渊——他难以想象自己有一天会被如此极端的感情控制。无论他是什么，他一直都相信自己缺乏同情心的性格是天生的。如今，他不确定了。

 

***

 

真是古怪，Spock想，他竟然连续遇到了两个同类。

 

Gary Seven的伴侣名叫Isis。但那男人显然明白她远不止是一只猫，Spock不禁感到一阵嫉妒，他想知道不用掩饰地化作一团毛球依偎在自己的人类怀里是什么感觉。即便他的体检报告说的是相反的情况，听起来也不大可能，但他瓦肯人的身体感觉着怎么都又紧又笨，伸展的地方都不对头。有时候他想就把那些累赘统统抛却，但Kirk永远是第一位的。

 

在Seven说话的时候Isis立即就跳到了Spock身边，Spock发现年长的人类会不时往他这边若有所思地瞥上两眼。Spock摸着那只“猫”的毛，听到她发出满足的叫声，陷入了思考。

 

他发觉她对进取号绑架Seven先生并把他关进牢房的举动很是不满；但他想跟她说话，而她也很识相地欣然丢下Seven跟着Spock出了牢房。

 

Spock把她带到简报室，似乎没人注意到有只猫跟着他穿过一条条走廊。她难道有什么他不知道的技巧？

 

这也是一只雌性，同Sylvia一样，有着一头特别的浓黑长发以及同样闪光的眼睛。这种对比让人难安，但也正常。见她的眼中没有任何疯狂的迹象，他松了口气。

 

他看得出Seven是特别的。不及Kirk——Spock不觉得有任何人比得了Kirk——但Seven属于Isis。她没有堕入疯狂的倾向。

 

但那一切都不过是直觉，他需要知道的是——

 

“我们是什么？”

 

Isis对他笑笑，露出一排闪光的牙齿。“开门见山啊？”她问道。她说话掺了口音，低沉沙哑带着一丝猫叫的气息。他突然明白了——她化为猫形的时间太久了。

 

“你能告诉我吗？”

 

她坐在椅中，把双腿搭在扶手上，抬头看向他。“我很老了，”她突然说道。“我以前也不知道我是什么——那样过去了好多年。即便我们很罕见，但冥冥中我们似乎总会撞见同类……那时候我是一个人，在地球，身边只有我的第一个伴侣。我的暴君。”她笑了，露出了一口牙。“她认为我是女神。”

 

“Isis（埃及生育与繁殖女神）。”

 

“是啊。整国家因为我而将猫敬若神明—— _mau_ ，他们那样称呼我们。他们就是这么看我们的，我们的种族——但时不时的，我们会降生于每个星球。好像古时候地球的变形人（Changeling）传说，开始看上去不过是我们族的一员，接着就变了……”她扑哧一声笑了出来。“唔，差不多就这样吧。随你怎么想。”

 

“而这秘密没人知道？怎么会的。”

 

Isis耸了耸肩。“你难道在意？我就不会。以前我有我的暴君，现在我有我的Gary，在他之前也有不少，那才重要。但我们中的一部分自然不是这样的；他们会与一个人结合，我们选择他们，给予他们引导与守护，最终与他们一同死去。”她意味深长地看了他一眼——“但具体怎样还是个迷。我曾听说在某个星球上，好像曾有一个人类女人与克林贡男人结合，诞下一个长着一对闪光眼睛的猎户座孩子。另有传说，有一个小星球，不断将我们送去需要我们，或者说某种意义上我们注定要去的地方。”她弯了弯爪子。“都是流言，猜想。也许不过是个神话故事，和我的名字一样是当权者杜撰再以讹传讹扩散的，但是——”她生动地耸了耸肩。“唔，那也比其他什么胡扯八道的在理的多。某种潜伏的基因觉醒，于是那些离开母星的变形人便重新追随了祖先的脚步。”

 

Spock掂量了一下。“所以说并没有一个真正的答案。”

 

“这么久以来，你难道一直指望会有么？”

 

不。他不真的相信。但至少这算是一点线索。“那Kirk呢——为什么是他？”

 

这个问题倒是出乎了她意料。“我不知道。但我想 **你** 明白。”

 

是的。因为James Kirk是特殊的，与众不同——因为他的浅笑，他坦率的心灵，他苦涩的智慧，那被他每日都扛在肩头的责任的重担。因为他是一名舰长，一位领袖，因为他拯救星球，改变宇宙。Spock想到了Gary Seven。 _我们保护他们_ ，他想。 _世界因他们而改变，他们是伟人，是英雄……_

 

他只剩下一个问题。

 

“你知道瓦肯人是如何称呼我们的吗？”

 

“听说是giidas，守护精灵。”

 

Spock抬起头，眼睛熠熠生辉，恐怕这是他这辈子第一次能毫无拘束的这么做。“我不明白，”他说。“若我是个守护精灵，也做的不好。我——”他犹豫了一下，旧日的愧疚隐隐袭来。“——恐怕有人觉得我并不是个和平的生物。”

 

Iris笑得前俯后仰，尖牙闪闪发光；她笑得根本停不下来。

 

“哦，Spock！”她叫到。“谁告诉你守护精灵跟 **和平** 有关系的？”

 

***

 

（在回到他们自己的时间后，Spock想套出Kirk对于Isis的看法，但舰长似乎对讨论她的事一点儿兴趣都没有，Spock只好悻悻回房，努力假装腹中的隐痛并非失望）。

 

***

 

在Parmen的星球，Spock被利用了。他遭到羞辱，被强迫产生他并不真正能感觉得到的情感；去唱歌，大笑，亲吻……而且几乎，几乎杀了舰长。

 

太近了。他不受意识控制地绕着舰长舞蹈，一开始很慢，但越来越快，最终他的靴子刚好悬在舰长的头上。要一脚踩下，那可太过， **太过** 简单了，只一脚，就会碾碎头骨和大脑，他会感到Kirk的生命在他脚下流逝——

 

接下来的几周里，Spock远离舰员，远离Kirk，把自己关在房间里冥想。多年以前他就不需要冥想了——情感对他而言已经成了某种极为陌生与罕有的东西，他早就没有什么需要控制，需要理清的东西了——但伤害Kirk，还是经他之手，这次的事则扭成了一段不停纠缠他的记忆。若时机不巧，即便他，一个giidas，也会成为杀害舰长的工具。他对Kirk造成了威胁。而威胁Kirk的一切必须予以清除。

 

这种论断似乎有点太过以一概全了，却似乎是世界上最为自然的答案。他花了好几个小时把玩手中的瓦肯古刀，聆听自己的脉搏以及心跳。他可以结束自己的生命。对此，他并不感到焦虑。但若他死了，若他清除了自己所选之人所面临的潜在威胁，难道不会将Kirk推向更普通，更直接的威胁吗？似乎Kirk无时无刻不身处险境。

 

所以他最终放下了刀子，重新归舰船的日常生活。但他绝对、永远不会忘记。

 

***

 

Spock早已料到会有这么一天。

 

他们在Beta Greragregia VII执行任务，结果被丢进了一间中世纪风格的牢房；只有Spock和Kirk两人。这本是次简单的任务；采集这个星球的动物群落，在不打扰当地土著的情况下悄然离开。但Spock怀疑一定是有什么东西干扰了他们的扫描仪，因为他们直接被传送到了一伙猎人手里，立即就被解除了武装，夺走了通讯器。他们要被当作恶魔烧死了——哦，多讽刺啊——他们与自由之间相隔的仅仅是一段粗犷的铁栏杆。

 

“原始，但有效，”Kirk阴沉地评论道。他掰了掰铁栏杆，测试了下，然后叹着气去试下一根。“这点我还得承认，他们可没偷工减料。”

 

舰长闷声一拉，栏杆纹丝不动。Spock只是盯着他看。

 

因为Kirk闪个不停，他眼中的Kirk频频闪出闪入，简直糊成了一团。Spock从没见过Kirk闪得这么厉害，某种黑暗与了然堵住了他的心口。他知道若他们不走，不现在走， Kirk很快就会死。

 

楼上传来的脚步声越来越近，与之相伴的还有金属武器互相撞击的声音。Kirk还在浑然不觉地测试囚室的牢固性。

 

囚室里什么物件都没有，甚至没有床；只有石地板石墙面与铁栏杆。

 

但他们的通讯器就在门外，而这些栏杆——

 

Spock上前一步。是的。没错。这些细栏杆的空隙。

 

“请退后，舰长。”

 

“什么？”Kirk嘴上问着但还是退了一步。“你有主意了？”

 

既然没必要回答，他就省了这一步。Spock往前一跨，感觉到自己缩小后再度伸展，总觉得不对劲的光滑皮肤长出了毛发，坚硬的爪子扣上光滑的地面。他身后的Kirk惊讶地咒骂了几句；接着，猫咪—— _giidas_ ，传说中的 _mau_ ——轻松地穿过栏杆，然后变回人形。

 

Spock打开通讯器，将其他器材塞进口袋。他们似乎并没被关在信号难以到达的地底深处，所以只需一个命令——“传送两位”——然后两人便一起消失在传送光束的微光里，而纠缠Spock的最后记忆便是一双大睁着的榛色眼睛中遭受背叛的神情。

 

***

 

“你是什么？”

 

低声的问句，透露出嘶哑的诉求，却如控告般尖锐。Spock盯着Kirk房间内动都没动的棋盘回答了对方的问题。

 

至少现在的他 **能** 给出答案了。“ _giidas_ 。守护精灵。”

 

“那是什么意思？Spock在哪？”

 

Spock不受控制地瑟缩了一下，他对自己的反应大吃了一惊。 “我还是你认识的那个我，舰长。我一直可以——那样。”

 

片刻的寂静。Spock不敢抬头。

 

舰长似乎在他们被传送上来之后一下子老了十岁。这让他心中翻滚起某些黑色与自责的陈杂东西。Spock不应该伤害舰长。他守护舰长，他——

 

“那是什么——什么意思，Spock？一个守护精灵。守护什么？”

 

“守护你。某种意义上来说。”

 

Kirk只是盯着他看。

 

“我自己也不确定，”他轻声补充道。“Isis就是一例——她守护Gary Seven，他们的事你应该还有印象。是她道出了我身份的定义名词，确认了我一直以来的猜想。但我不能——”他突然停了下来，然后继续道。“我生于瓦肯星，是瓦肯人Sarek和人类Amanda的儿子；对于自己的特异，我无法解释。但本能的，我一直明白不能暴露自己的能力，正如我遇见你的一刻，我就知道你——你是与众不同的一样。”

 

“与众不同，”Kirk沉闷地重复了一遍。

 

“我只能这样解释了，Jim——”

 

“别。只是，别说了，”Kirk闭上眼。“走吧，我会再跟你谈的——但不是现在。你走吧。”

 

所以，在懦弱的驱使下，Spock离开了。

 

***

 

一开始的几天Kirk躲着不看他；接着又盯着他看个没完，眼神中写满了怪责。Spock觉得Kirk看清了他以保护自己，保护他的所选之人为由而犯下的每一桩罪行。他不喜欢这个念头，他也希望，孤注一掷地希望，Kirk永远不会问到他。

 

进取号的五年任务已经接近了尾声；他们还剩下不到一个月的时间了。Spock本计划在进取号预期的休整时间里去星舰学院教书，这本也是Kirk的意向，然后他们会一同重返岗位。开始另一次任务，继续他们的冒险，他们的命运。如今，他却怀疑那是否还有可能。

 

接着，他突然想到，那是否 **应该** 。

 

因为Kirk不时闪动。频率不足以表明他面临即刻的危险，但是——有问题。过了好一段时间，Spock终于发现了个中原因，每次他一想到两人共享的未来，Kirk便会闪动危险的信号，于是他明白了。

 

Spock没给Kirk选择的时间。相反，他立刻发出了两封信；一封用来辞职，另一封发给Gol的师傅们。

 

***

 

“Spock，”Kirk恳求道。他挂着浓重的眼袋。“我该早点跟你谈的，但是——拜托了。我们得谈谈。”

 

Spock无声地站到一旁，把对方放进门。

 

这是他多年以来的住所，如今却一派凄凉萧瑟。空洞。进取号十二小时内就会进港停靠。Spock二十小时内就会坐上前往瓦肯的穿梭机。

 

“我不知道眼下是什么情况，但你没必要——你没必要 **走** ，Spock——”

 

Spock不想走。但即便是这点儿想要回头的念头也让Kirk闪动连连，所以说到底，他真的别无选择。

 

“我这辈子一直依仗自己的直觉，Jim”Spock说道。这番说辞他之前就精心操练过，力求达到最佳效果。“虽然看上去并非如此，但那是真的。如今，我发现我开始怀疑自己的动机与想法。那其中有多少是出于我自己的意愿呢？”他摇摇头。“我需要——答案。我对你的剖白只是我寻求答案的第一步。而为得到答案，我必须得回瓦肯。”

 

Kirk沉默了许久。

 

“……这样的话，我不能阻止你了，”他最终说道。“我刚刚——你知道么，Nogura刚提给我一个职位。他们想——想晋升我。”

 

“恭喜，”Spock告诉他，再没有比这更言不由衷的话了。但Kirk的身体完整坚实，一点儿闪动的迹象都没有……

 

这不是Kirk希望的回答。“我还没有接受，”他暗示道。

 

“那我建议你接受，”Spock说道，他感到一把铁钳紧紧地锁住了他的心，“免得他们出尔反尔，”机会倏然而逝。

 

***

 

一年后的Spock在Gol的修道院里试图掌控他并不真正感觉得到的情感，实际上他不过是在秘密地磨练心电感应能力。正是在这里，他接到了USS胜利号于处女航中惨烈失事的消息——Kirk晋升后，正是由胜利号接管执行进取号原先要接下的任务。

 

一切豁然开朗，但他却没有离开，还不行。还不是时候。

 

他继续等待。

 

***

 

待他们准备授予他“师傅”头衔时，他感觉到了。

 

Gol的女祭司看着他，然后丢下项链背过了身，明白无误地宣告了他的失败。Spock无所谓。这次是时候了。

 

当他与V’jer机械式的思维接触时，感受到的只有冰冷与沉静。如Spock一样，它也在追寻自己存在的意义，质疑宇宙的真谛。不同的是，Spock有一个目标。他一直都有。

 

等Kirk带着担忧与和煦的心情来医疗舱见他的时候，他才刚刚部分控制住自己的歇斯底里，直到这时，他才完全认识到刚才发生的一切。

 

“Jim……我早该知道。”

 

因为尽管Kirk也许曾遭遇过背叛，感到愤怒，但与他们之间共享的链接相比，那都不过是些浅薄的情感，而Spock也还尚未完全理解这个链接。他曾抱有不少零零碎碎的疑问，那似乎还是不久之前的事，但那些疑问如今却如同蛛网般剥落了。“这种……简单的感觉……是V’jer没法理解的。”

 

V’jer曾因为空虚与孤独而终至疯狂。这不会发生在Spock身上，因为他有Kirk；他握住自己所选之人的手，知道再没有什么能改变这一切。

 

他决不允许。

 

***

 

进取号的老朋友们也来了。Uhura，脸上添了几道皱纹，披上了岁月的痕迹，还是在他的ka’athyra伴奏下笑着用沉哑的声音唱歌。本来只有Sulu邀请他打拳这事儿，结果他不知怎么的就参与进了一项Chekov和Scotty也有加入的宠物计划。与大家共度时光温暖而熟悉，Spock以前从不认为自己竟会如此想念这种感觉。一直以来，他的确会怀念进取号上的生活——在Gol日复一日的苦修中，谁不会呢？但现在他觉得，也许，也许这种怀念并不完全是因为那个他。

 

他不知道该作何想。

 

***

 

最终，他们让Kirk退休——真的退休——这反而成了件好事。Kirk累了。老了。他早已历经过千难万险，拯救了成百上千的星球，也真正准备好退休了。若他演讲时有些惆怅而渴望地看了看船坞，唔，也没人说出来。

 

***

 

接下来的几十年里，他们一同住在地球上，进取号上，甚至还在瓦肯小住过一段时间。有时候，他们是同事，是誓言兄弟，一起为宇宙的未来而奋斗。有时候，会有个头发斑白的同事来Kirk在旧金山的公寓做客，问起此刻并不在他身边的瓦肯友人，这一切，都落在窗台上那只琥珀色眼睛的猫咪安详的眼里。

 

（McCoy一直没搞明白Spock异常读数的秘密——但他也真算是使尽浑身解数了，谁叫Kirk老喜欢抛出点线索吊他的胃口。医生似乎也一直没怎么弄明白他们公寓里的那堆线球是干嘛用的。）

 

***

 

进取号B起航的那天，Spock正在他们的公寓窗台上睡觉。外面的小雨淅淅沥沥，但屋里依旧温暖宜人。Kirk提上自己的最后一包行李，随手摸了摸Spock肩胛中间的那块皮毛。

 

“三天后回来，”他兴致勃勃地说。

 

Spock一语不发地睁开一只眼，在看到Kirk的身形并未动摇后满意地哼了一声。既然拿到了准许离开的信号，Kirk便转身离开了。

 

这是Spock最后一次看见他。

 

所以当消息传来时，他不明白。所有人都说Kirk死了。一个悲剧。但Kirk怎么可能死了呢。他没有闪过。

 

若Kirk死了的话，Spock会 **知道的** 。

 

Isis说过有些giidas会追随他们的伴侣而死。Spock一直认为那会是他的命运。Kirk绝对、当然不可能真的死了。

 

但他也再没出现过。Spock费尽心思强征了一艘穿梭机，后来又弄了一艘船；他什么也没找到。McCoy很是担心，来探望过他好几次，但此时的Spock根本没心思去关心医生。他不太确定自己与McCoy的关系——他的友谊，若他能给予任何人“友谊”的话——但眼下没有了Kirk，其他人便无关紧要了，没有任何人 **还能是** 要紧的，所以最后连McCoy也离开了。

 

Spock又是孤独一人了。

 

***

 

生活还得继续。他不知道那怎么可能，但事实如此。Spock成为一名教师，一位大使，最后是罗慕兰帝国的革命者。

 

他在Romulus上遇到了一名有着很强心电感应能力的青年。他教他如何掌握这项天赋，但这些课程漫长而紧张。有一天，Spock正凝视窗外灰色苍穹下来来往往的乏味人群出神，他们无穷无尽，面目模糊，Proran碰到了他的胳膊，惊讶地叫出了声。

 

Spock转身，感到有点自暴自弃，只是看着他。“你可以发问，”他说。

 

“为什么？”Proran逼问道。“你——你恨我们。 **鄙视** 我们。为什么——”

 

“我不鄙视你们。我只是不喜欢任何东西，因为我无法喜欢上任何东西，”Spock转回身继续凝视窗外。

 

“你的工作——”

 

“是真诚的。但不是为了你们。”

 

然后Spock抬起头，他的视线穿透激荡的层云，好像能直达远方的那颗星球。“我想，”他补充道，“一个老朋友可能会觉得这是一项——有价值的尝试。”

 

***

 

终于，有一天，他感受到了。

 

Kirk，闪了一下。

 

还活着，不可思议，已经一百多年过去了。Spock一动不动地站在罗慕兰的大街上，对身边的喃喃低语置若罔闻，只是盯着泛着暮色的天空。

 

他的所选之人。身处险境，在另一个星球。不。不。不该这样结束。

 

他意识到自己跪倒在地，他听得见耳旁的惊呼。Kirk要死了。快死了。

 

若费点劲，Spock就能看到。奔跑。射击。一个光头人类——Picard——有在帮忙。Kirk是个英雄，他隐隐明白了。是的。就是这样。这才是他应有的死法。作为一个英雄而死。

 

就这样，誓死相随，才是Spock注定的命运。

 

年迈的瓦肯人闭上双眼，感到生命的暖意从意识中流逝，而就在他死亡前的片刻，他觉得，也许，也许他还是明白情感的意义的。

 

***

 

作者后记：

 

我什么都不知道……我刚写的时候是想，哦，Spock是个守护精灵什么的，好棒，然后我就写到了他追鸟，啦啦啦啦，然后他就把鸟吃了。我整个人突然就不好了，就是“我勒个去我在搞毛线啊”这种，然后我就继续写，导致后面滚雪球一样一发不可收拾。弄得我觉得要愧对江东父老了，但还是希望有人能喜欢这写崩了的东西啦：）


End file.
